The SilverMist Clan: Book 1: Voices of the Past
by Kate3628
Summary: When a snow white charmander is born with the element of ice, an secret unknown organization that captures and controls insane, or different pokemon for their master plan captures her whole family before she is born. It became a battle to escape the prison and this..-full summary inside-


**_Summary-When a snow white charmander is born with the element of ice, an secret unknown organization that captures and controls insane, or different pokemon for their master plan, captures her whole family before she is born. It became a battle to escape the prison and this...madness; but even after Moondancer escapes, they began to hunt her down. She will meet friends along the way, but none of them are to know what happened, if they wish to keep their lives. Will Moondancer be able to escape their clutches? Will she be able to keep her friends alive? Or will she have to surrender to their insanity?_**

* * *

_Somewhere, in the middle of the ocean on a secret uncharted island; contained a lab, but this lab wasn't an ordinary lab, in fact it wasn't even a lab at all! This 'lab' belonged to an unnamed secret organization. An evil one at that, and this was their 'prison', but this prison contained only pokemon. What was this secret organizations goal? Their goal, well to put it simply it was to capture pokemon. But not just any type of pokemon they could find. No, they wanted special pokemon. Pokemon who weren't quite normal. They weren't looking for pokemon with different coat colors, irregular eye colors, or anything like that. They were looking for pokemon that had different powers and strengths than the normal ones, the ones that had so much insanity or rage that it powered their strengths to incredible lengths, or the ones that were driven by their loyalty to another to do things that the regulars wouldn't! The pokemon that would never fit in with their own kind! A Mightyena that was able to learn dark and steel type moves naturally, a Tyranitar that would stop at nothing to please his master's desires, a Krokorok that was trained since the day she hatched to be a ruthless assassin… _

_But not all pokemon brought into the organization were as obedient as Metalclaw, Bladeclaw, and Sandpaw, some would have to be forced to obey. How exactly? A special type of dark ball would be used on the disobedient. The ones who refused to obey would be pinned down against their own will, and will be captured by the special type of dark ball; the dark ball would cause the pokemon to become obedient to the organization, with some extra effects. The ball could cause one or multiple things to happen to the pokemon in addition to obedience; they could become very violent, driven by insanity, driven by rage, or seem to become pure evil; sometimes, none of these things happen at all! The only way that someone can visibly tell that the pokemon is under control of the 'dark ball'; is their eyes. Their eyes will seem to glow a dark violet purple in color; but in reality, their eyes simply switch color. These 'dark balls' were created by the organization and were nicknamed: Tinted Balls. Their name also comes from the slightly tinted color of the dark ball like architecture of the ball. _

_The Unnamed organization also has a logo; like all teams and organizations do. The logo is a 'U' and an 'N' outlined in silver in a black circle, around that circle on the right is splotches of dark violet purple, and on the left is splotches of blood red. The red and purple represent the organization; the purple represents the once-disobedient's eye colors and the red represents the rage, insanity, and power that flows through all of their veins. _

_What does the organization plan to do with all of these 'special' pokemon? For now, that remains a highly guarded secret, a secret that the organization plans to reveal, very soon._

* * *

_A small snow white charmander with ocean blue eyes and tail flame playfully bounced around a female Charmeleon with violet eyes,_

_"Show me again Brightstep!" The small creature, hatched only a few hours ago, exclaimed to her sister. The Charmeleon smiled, pointing her snout to the ceiling, using Ember; the small bullet like attack made small clinking noises upon contact with the ceiling and the noise was only doubled when another Ember attack made contact with the ceiling, intertwining with Brightstep's. The Charmeleon stopped her attack and looked to her brother, a shiny Charmeleon named Silverheart. _

_"Why don't we try to teach her?" He asked. The snow white charmander smiled, excitement flicked in her ocean blue eyes. _

_"What?" A large male Charizard with claws as black as obsidian questioned from the back wall of the cell, a female Charizard with albino markings instead of the normal cream and navy blue ones chuckled from beside him._

_"It's fine Nightclaw." She said, gently nuzzling her mate under his chin, causing him to chuckle. The female then turned her head to look at her three hatchlings, "You two can teach her, just be careful okay?" _

_"Alright, thanks mom." Silverheart replied before turning around to face his sisters; just then, the main door to the hallway of cells swung open with a loud creek. Moondancer looked down the hall, curiosity flicking in her eyes as a rather large pokemon walked down the hall, his footsteps making the steel floor vibrate slightly. Their cell room was the very last one at the end of the hall, and the largest one at that, Moondancer could hear her brother growling, for reasons unknown to her. _

_"Moondancer!" Brightstep exclaimed in a hushed whisper, gently grabbing her sister's arm and pulling her back into the corner of the cell where her mother and brother sat. Nightclaw stood at the bars of the cell, glaring daggers at the approaching figure as a low growl emitted at the back of his throat. _

_"Hello, Nightclaw." A new voice greeted as a large male Tyranitar stepped into the dim light in front of their cell;_

_"What do you want?" He snarled his wings flexing slightly. The Tyranitar chuckled and looked to the corner of the room, Moondancer felt him stare right into her eyes, she felt herself shudder and curl closer to her mother who let out a threatening growl. _

_"So that's her." He mused, ignoring Nightclaw's question and continuing to look her over._

_"Why are you here Bladeclaw? As top rank I assume you should be ruining someone else's life." Nightclaw growled, causing the Tyranitar to avert his gaze to the Charizard._

_"Tsk, tsk, Nightclaw." He said, shaking his head slightly,"Just because I am top rank doesn't mean I don't have time to see our newest member." He continued with a smirk, Nightclaw nearly lost it;_

_"You will NEVER get her!" He yelled shooting a flamethrower through the bars, which Bladeclaw swiftly avoided by moving to the right; he then reached his large paw in and gripped it around Nightclaw's neck. The tyranitar then yanked back with so much force that the Charizard's whole body slammed against the bars with a loud bang. _

_"Dad!" Silverheart exclaimed. Moondancer let out a small gasp, she saw Bladeclaw mutter some words into her father's ear, though she couldn't make out his words from her current spot. She suddenly used Ember; only it didn't look normal, the small bullet-like attack was the same color as her tail flame… As the attack hit Bladeclaw's paw, he let out a small grunt of surprise and withdrew his hand from around Nightclaw's neck;_

_"Cold…Fire." He muttered quietly, looking at Moondancer. She felt her heart stop; she screwed up. Even as a small hatchling, barely able to understand this strange place they were in, she could still comprehend the danger she and her family were in. And she seemed to have just proved something to them. She wasn't normal by any means. Her element was…Different. She wasn't connected to fire, like all FIRE TYPE pokemon were supposed to be. She was connected to ice, but with the normal moves of a charmander. "Master will be happy to hear this." Bladeclaw said with a smirk, before turning on his heels and walking out of the room. _

_"Nightclaw! Are you alright!?" Her mother exclaimed, rushing over to her father's side; he nodded, but his expression told them otherwise. _

_"What did he say to you Dad?" Brightstep asked, stepping out of the shadows with her brother, Moondancer cautiously stepped out with them, unsure what to expect now. He looked to Moondancer;_

_"They're coming in a few hours…" He said, "Ghostwing, they're sending Metalclaw and his patrol over to take her away." He continued, turning to his mate, who shook her head. _

_"We knew this was coming…" She mumbled in dismay. Nightclaw nodded and the two went over to the corner of the cell, beginning to discuss something unknown to Moondancer._

_She had so many questions, but she knew they would go unanswered; no one wanted to answer her questions, because they didn't want to have to explain all of this to a hatchling. They were running out of time, but her brother said he would give her answers in fear that her questions would go unanswered. Brightstep meekly agreed with her brother, they would tell Moondancer while their parents continued discussing what they had too…_

_Moondancer looked up to her two siblings, they both seemed uneasy, and for some odd reason, it made her feel uneasy about what they were about to tell her. _

_"Moondancer, you want to know why we're here, correct?" Brightstep asked her, her violet eyes flicking with regret and sadness. Moondancer hesitantly nodded, then looking to her brother who began to speak. _

_"We're here because…." He took a deep breath, "Because of you." _

_"What? Me?!" Moondancer questioned, shocked by the information. She didn't understand, she __**couldn't **__ understand; when she hatched they were already in this place! How could she have done something without even being born? Silverheart nodded while Brightstep just sighed sadly; _

_"They want you, because you're different. They think that they can take you away from us, and train you to be a…" Silverheart suddenly stopped himself, looking at Brightstep, as if asking her for some sort of permission to continue. _

_"Train me to be a… what?" Moondancer hesitantly asked, almost fearing the answer. Brightstep looked at her and sighed, tears beginning to twinkle in her eyes;_

_"A killer." _

_"Wha? Wh-why me?" Moondancer asked, barely being able to finish her sentence. Her mind only seemed to fill with more questions that seemed like they had no answers. _

_"It's not just you," Silverheart continued, glancing down the hallway with cells lining the sides; "It's all of the pokemon who are…Different." _

_"Different?" Moondancer questioned, looking down the hall; in a cell on the left side of the hall lied a Shuppet. She was a steel gray in color; Moondancer couldn't help but notice that electricity danced off of the pokemon's body. _

_"Yes, different." Brightstep said, beginning to explain, "They train pokemon who would never fit in with their regular kind, the pokemon that are influenced so much by rage or insanity, or the pokemon connected to a different element; like you." _

_"But…What do they plan to do with us?" Moondancer asked. The two charmeleon exchanged a weary glance before Silverheart answered her;_

_"We're not sure." Moondancer suddenly heard an irritated growl and turned her attention to the hallway; the Shuppet was sparking madly; she was glaring at something…Something that Moondancer couldn't see. She heard her mother begin to growl, and she knew immediately that it was nothing good _

_"Kids! Over by me!" Ghostwing exclaimed; Moondancer quickly scurried over, her brother and sister at her sides. "Look, we want all three of you to know that we will always love you all no matter what happens." She said before the two leaned down and nuzzled all three of their children lovingly. _

_"What do you mean? What's going to happen?" Brightstep asked, looking at her parents with an almost serious stare._

_"Look, when I say so all three of you are going to run, and I don't want any of you to stop, am I understood?" Nightclaw said. Moondancer nodded, but she felt tears beginning to stream down her face. What was going on? What was going to happen? Why did this feel like a goodbye? Like their last words? Why was this happening? Moondancer felt the warmth of her parent's wings surround her and her siblings as they all embraced for what felt like the last time… The feeling it gave Moondancer made her feel extremely happy and content, simply happy knowing that her parents and siblings loved her. But at the same time; it made her feel horrible; because it felt like the last time she would ever be able to feel that exact emotion with her family. Her whole family. _

_"Aww ain't that cute." A new voice sneered sarcastically. She felt the warmth vanish and whipped around; nine Mightyena stood before them, on the other side of the bars. The one in charge stood closest to the bars, while the others were lined up on either side of him; each line had four Mightyena. She noticed that some of them had glowing eyes, glowing, violet purple eyes._

_"Metalclaw." Nightclaw snarled;_

_"Nightclaw, always a pleasure." The Mightyena 'greeted' sarcastically, before walking over to a small scanner by the cell and putting his paw on the dark green grid. The machine made some strange beeping noises before a loud computerized metallic sounding voice echoed around the room:_

_"Access granted."_

_The cell door swung open with a loud bang as it slammed against the steel bars. The Mightyena moved into the cell with swiftness and efficiency; they knew what they were doing, and they knew what they were dealing with. Or maybe not, Moondancer was unsure about what was about to happen, and even what they were supposed to do once she and her siblings fled the cell. She saw the one named Metalclaw make a steady, yet eerily slow advance toward her;_

_"Now just come along with us, little charmander. We're going to take care of you." He said gently; it sent chills up Moondancer's spine; she low out a quiet growl as he stuck his paw out; offering her to come along; peacefully. _

_"Never." She growled, glaring up at him; Metalclaw smirked. _

_"Fine, then we'll take you by force!" He exclaimed, lunging at her. The next few moments seemed to go in slow motion for her; Metalclaw lunged at her, paws out stretched with his claws just barely in reach of her… Something smashed into his side sending him barreling towards the wall as fire suddenly lit up the whole cell. Yelps of confusion and utter chaos filled the cell as Shadow Balls began bursting through flames, and then more flames. _

_"Run." Moondancer barely heard her father over all of the commotion; but she wasted no time bolting out after Silverfang and Brightstep as they quickly shot past her, both of them on all fours to help avoid the Shadow Balls. Moondancer felt her claws slide across the stone floor as she and her siblings made sharp turns, trying desperately to make it out of there. She ignored the screams, shouts, whimpers, and explosions coming from behind them. Well, she tried to anyway. She followed Silverheart and Brightstep around another corner; Moondancer felt herself slam into Brightstep. She groaned, feeling herself crash to the floor;_

_"Moondancer! Get up! Quickly!" Silverheart exclaimed. The small snow white infant snapped open her eyes; as they had closed upon impact with the stone floor, and quickly got up. What had they crashed into anyway? _

_"So, this is what Bladeclaw spoke of." She gasped and looked up; a tan colored crocodile-like pokemon with black stripes and a pink underbelly, stood before her; she didn't recognize the type of pokemon. The new pokemon reached down to pick her up; but Moondancer quickly hefted herself up and bolted between her legs; following Silverheart and Brightstep as they began to run again. _

_"Who was that!?" She exclaimed to her sister, who ran beside her;_

_"Sandpaw, she's a Krokorok. A pokemon from Unova." Brightstep answered quickly; glancing behind them._

_"Shoot! Silverheart! We've got company!" She called up to her brother; causing the shiny Charmeleon as well as Moondancer to glance back. 4 Mightyena were pursuing them; all of their eyes were glowing purple as well as Sandpaw; she was fast! _

_"The exit is right ahead! Just keep running!" Silverheart exclaimed picking up speed. They rounded another corner, and two large metal doors came into view; Moondancer could see the ocean as the doors began to close on their own!_

_"Don't let them escape!" Sandpaw exclaimed from behind them._

_"Hurry!" Brightstep exclaimed as the doors seemed to close even faster. Suddenly Shadow Balls began to smash into the ground beside the three; the Mightyena were trying to slow them down. The doors were almost closed; but they were close; oh so close! Silverheart and Brightstep shot through before she did; Moondancer leaped, just barely making it through as the doors slammed shut. Moondancer panted; looking to her siblings; both of them panting as well._

_"C'mon. We have to keep running." Silverheart said; but Brightstep looked at him with dismay;_

_"How are we going to get across the ocean?" She asked; Silverheart quickly glanced around; before something seemed to catch his eye._

_"Down there! Let's go!" He said before bolting off. Brightstep looked to her; and she nodded before the two took off after their brother. The terrain outside the prison was extremely rocky and somewhat difficult to get through; but after that all there was, was grey sand; like it was charred ash. Moondancer swiftly leaped from rock to rock; being extremely careful to not trip or slam into Brightstep; she could just barely heard the Mightyena barking and snarling orders to one another; but there were two more voices; one she thought was Sandpaw's, the other…Sounded eerily familiar. Bladeclaw! He was out here too!? Brightstep seemed to notice it too; as she picked up speed; Moondancer felt her paws sink into the sand as they reached the beach. She couldn't help but notice that the sand slowed them down by a good amount; even on all fours; but she assumed it was because they weren't built to run in sand; like some pokemon were. Up ahead, Moondancer could barely make out a pokemon lying on the beach it's body was a fire red in color, with a cream underside, it had four flippers as well as a small 'horn' poking out of its head that was the same color as it's body. This creature also had a light purple shell. It was lying on the beach, a thick metal collar hung around its neck; with a heavy metal chain connecting the collar to a metal ball. A very heavy looking one at that. The creature lifted its head as the three approached, its dull purple eyes glaring daggers at them. _

_"Don't come any closer!" She threatened with a low growl. Silverheart stood up; Brightstep and Moondancer following his lead. Moondancer was still rather curious of this creature; it was obviously not normal by any means from what Brightstep and Silverheart told her about this place. Since it had fins, Moondancer instantly assumed it was a water type normally, but its element seemed to have been changed. _

_"It's okay! We're not here to harm you, we're here to help you; but you must also help us." Silverheart said, rather quickly though, knowing that there time was limited. The female looked at her three, her eyes landing on Moondancer for a long time; after a moment she nodded as if making a decision with herself. _

_"Very well, but first you must help me out of here." She said tugging on the chain. Silverheart nodded and walked up to the chain, his fangs lit on fire as he slammed the chain between his teeth. Just as he did this, a Shadow Ball crashed into the sand behind them; sending the ash colored mineral everywhere. Moondancer gasped and looked back; the Mightyena, the four with glowing eyes, were quickly descending down the rocks, as well as Sandpaw and Bladeclaw. _

_"Hurry Silverheart!" Brightstep urged; as more and more Shadow Balls began to explode around them; filling Moondancer's vision with the ash colored sand. The shiny Charmeleon growled quietly, no matter how many times he used Fire Fang, the chain refused to break. He snarled a word that Moondancer didn't recognize, but she was pretty sure it was one she shouldn't say at this age. His tail glowed a steel color and he slammed it as hard as he could on the chain; it broke on contact. The strange creature that Moondancer still didn't know the name of- Began to rush towards the water;_

_"Hop on my back! Let's go!" She exclaimed. Silverheart nodded and leaped on board her shell; Brightstep quickly followed, Moondancer was about to hop on when a Hyper Beam exploded in front of her; causing her to go flying back._

_"Moondancer!" She groaned and once again picked herself up; all she could see was gray, but she could hear complete and utter chaos. Yelling and screaming merging into one, between the Mightyena, Sandpaw, Bladeclaw, Silverheart, and Brightstep. All of the voices merged into one; and she didn't know who was where. Or how close the evil was. The dust blocking her vision finally faded, and what she saw scared her to death. She was surrounded by the Mightyena, as well as a few Sableye, all of them were a different color then they should be; and all of their eyes glowed that same purple color that she was learning to dread. That same crocodile pokemon stood there; as well as a Tyranitar; Sandpaw and Bladeclaw. Moondancer stared deep into the large pokemon's eyes; fear consumed her. She could hear her siblings calling out her name in horror and fear; she also saw two flame throwers aimed at Bladeclaw; but they were deflected by a crimson red Sableye's Quick Guard attack. Moondancer growled quietly, but she knew it was in vain. Bladeclaw chuckled;_

_"You really thought you could escape?" He questioned as all the pokemon around her took a step forward. Moondancer glanced to her brother, sister, and the strange pokemon; they were surrounded by four Gyrados; one looked normal; but had glowing purple eyes, one was pitch black in color with dark purple accents, one was a rocky gray in color with beige accents, and the last one was a light purple in color with pale blue accents. _

_"Face it; you lost." He said bitterly. _

_"No! I won't come with you!" She growled; prepared to fight; though she knew it was still in vain. She was at such a low level and only knew ember; if she could only remember how to use it. She could use her claws; as they seemed sharp enough to cause a little damage; but it was still hopeless in her eyes. He chuckled; _

_"Sandpaw, if you will." He said, looking to the rather slimming female. She smirked and nodded, clearly pleased with what she was about to do. She looked to the three pokemon, still in the water and unable to move due to the threat of the Gyarados, Sandpaw quickly used Stone Edge. The stoned slammed into the siblings as well as the unknown creature; Bright step nearly fell into the water until Silverheart quickly grabbed her and pulled her back up onto the shell. Though now he had a rather large scar on his back. _

_"You may not know this Moondancer, but if your kind's tail flame goes out; you will die." Moondancer hated to admit it, but she really didn't understand what the attack really did until he said that. She widened her eyes slightly as he continued "I can easily order my master's Gyarados to kill the Lapras or down your siblings. Possibly both if I'm in a good mood." He held out a paw. "Come. With. Us." He growled quietly. Moondancer looked to her siblings; tears began to form in her eyes. She didn't want to go with them; absolutely terrified about what they would do to her. But at the same time; she didn't want her siblings to be murdered in front of her. She already thinks her parents had to sacrifice themselves to save them; she didn't want to lose her entire family in one day; and then be taken by this horrible darkness._

_"Moondancer! Don't do it!" Brightstep exclaimed in an almost desperate manner; _

_"Yea! We'll be fine! Don't surrender to them!" Silverheart agreed with their sister. But Moondancer simply shook her head;_

_"I'm sorry." She whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. She then looked to Bladeclaw; opening her mouth to speak. But before she could; a Charizard with obsidian black claws and shining white wings, slammed into Bladeclaw as more fire lit up Moondancer's vision. More attacks that Moondancer didn't recognize began flying around. Sending more of the ash colored sand everywhere;_

_"WHAT!?" Bladeclaw roared in confusion. Finally, the dust settled once more; they were surrounded by many regular pokemon! Moondancer looked up; there were many flying types hovering above them, some holding other smaller pokemon of different types; her mother and father were there too!_

_"Mum! Dad!" She exclaimed happily. Nightclaw nodded to the three siblings with a small smile before turning back to glare daggers at Bladeclaw_

_"So, you managed to free all of your clan, Nightclaw. Impressive. But you will still never win!" He snarled, releasing another quick Hyper Beam at Nightclaw; which he swiftly dodged and slammed into Bladeclaw using Wing Attack. The rather large pokemon stumbled back a bit; the attack had done next to nothing to him. _

_"If you want them you're going to have to go through us first!" Ghostwing snarled. _

_"All of us." A Thundurus said as the pokemon around them gave a battle cry. Moondancer couldn't help but notice that it was hope and courage. But she also noticed that there were some smaller pokemon there as well; ones that looked a little older than her but not by much. _

_"Fine. You all want a fight? Then you'll get one!" Bladeclaw snarled loudly; "Everyone attack! Let no one make it out alive!" As he said this; all of the members of the evil attacked the ones from her father's 'clan'. _

_"Attack!" Silverheart snarled; and soon battle spiked out around her. She made a dash for the Lapras, as she learned it was called, but was stopped short when a fire red Sybille stepped in front of her and used Flame Thrower. Moondancer leaped out of the way of the attack just as a Water Gun attack slammed him out of the way, she landed on the sand once more and saw a Piplup,_

_"Come on! Let's get out of here!" She exclaimed rushing over to the Lapras where her Silverheart, Brightstep and a Grumpig_ _sat; her siblings' tail flames had some sort of strange pink out line around them; and hers had the same thing when she hopped on. "That's Obsidianpaw; she's one of the members of your father's clan. Right now she is using a weak psychic attack to protect your tail flames from the water when we go under. She is also using it on your lungs to you'll still be able to breath and talk." The Piplup quickly explained before turning to the Lapras; "Now please! Quickly get us out of here!" She exclaimed as the Lapras nodded and dived. Moondancer slammed her eyes shut; fearing the protection wouldn't work. She felt water engulf her as the Lapras sped through the water at a fast pace; getting as far away from the place as she possibly could. _

_"Moondancer, it's alright, you can open your eyes now." Brightstep said gently. Moondancer hesitantly opened her eyes; but the first thing she saw and felt; was something smashing into the Lapras's side. The fire red pokemon let out a loud screech as she went tumbling through the water; Moondancer felt herself being thrown through the water; and beginning to sink._

* * *

***Tears*I have never been more relieved to get a chapter out!**

**Moondancer: *Pat's Kate's back* There, there it's okay.**

**Sirius: Trust me, she'll be fine. I got to sit here and watch her write it! :3**

**Wait! How did you get here! I thought you were eating!**

**Sirius: Nope :3**

**Goddammit Sirius! *Leaves to go to the kitchen***

**Brightstep: *Clears throat* Well, while there eating we'll do the disclaimer and such. **

**Oceanclaw: We should write a story about them one day. It would be hilarious.**

**Moondancer: Hmm… We should consider that….**

**Silverheart: Anyway! That you all for reading, you hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will be out soon!**

**Sandpaw: Kate3628 doesn't own Pokemon. **


End file.
